


That Moment

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is made up of moments. These are some of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sai-related spoilers. Run-on sentences and comma abuse abound- yes, I know, but they're intentional. I'm not even sure what this is, this bunny just appeared out of nowhere and bit me HARD. I don't know either. This is for the "first kiss" square of my cottoncandy_bingo card, because I really need to get going on that.

That moment when your entire universe gets flipped upside down by a kid with bleached bangs. You know you've lost, even though you really haven't, with komi, but STILL. And you can't figure out how it is that you've lost to someone who doesn't even know how to hold the stones properly, who takes ages making moves as if he's counting out individual lines as if he's still a beginner.

You know that your whole world is different now. You're just not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

\---

That moment when your disappointment burns in your throat. You think you might be sick for a few moments. You chased him all the way here, and for everything that you endured in order to face him, he doesn't even take you seriously?

Or he can't. You're not sure anymore. You haven't been sure about anything, ever since he crashed into your life.

You hate him, you hate him, you hate him, you hate him.

\---

That moment when he kisses you for the first time and you realize that nothing will be the same ever again.

More importantly, you don't want it to be.

Your hand curls up into his hair. He presses against you, wraps his arms around you, and you cling to him as if you're drowning and he's a life preserver, as if your life depends on touching him right this second. Right then you wouldn't even care if your parents found the two of you like this, you just want to keep doing this forever.

\---

That moment when your mother walks in on you making out with your Eternal Rival in the kitchen and she simply smiles and says, "So then I assume Shindou-kun is staying for dinner?"

\---

That moment when you're holding hands with Shindou in front of his parents while he tells them that he's in love, and there's a lot of shouting and Shindou's mother cries and Shindou sleeps on your sofa that night. Shindou cries himself to sleep and you have no idea what to do, so you just hold him and tell him everything will be okay, because it has to be. Even though you're not so convinced of it yourself all of a sudden, with all the terrible names they called both of you still ringing in your ears, you tell him anyway.

He sleeps on your couch a lot after that. If he's not at your house he's in Waya's cramped apartment sharing a futon, which you don't like because Shindou always bitches about it afterward. It's not because you're jealous in the slightest bit. Not at all.

It's soon after this that your mother suggests that maybe you should get your own apartment. Not because your parents don't want you there, of course, but because, well, you're an adult now, in an adult relationship, and perhaps you'd like some privacy. All you hear in her words is a gentle, "Please stop having sex in the house when we're home, the walls are thin and your boyfriend is loud."

So you move out. Shindou moves in with you.

\---

That moment, years later, when you suddenly realize that instead of "That Touya" who corrupted their son, you're "That Touya" said in a somewhat affectionate voice. You're not completely sure when that happened, but you won't argue. It doesn't really matter that much in the end, anyway.

After all, even though it's the little moments that lead up to the big ones and make them possible, it's the big moments that you remember. It's the big ones that change tides, because you don't look at individual stones to get the flow of a game.

\---

That moment when you kiss his forehead and promise him that you'll never leave him, because you won't. Because he's everything. And if Sai didn't get that, well, then clearly he wasn't the genius everyone thought he was.

You kiss his tear-stained cheeks and tell him that everything will be okay. This time, you believe it.  



End file.
